Warner Bros. Family Entertainment
Warner Bros. Family Entertainment '''is the Family Films lable of Warner Bros. and Steven Spielberg. Theatrical Films *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (With Amblimation) *The Magic Voyage *Ferngully: The Last Rainforset *Dennis the Menace *Free Willy *We're Back A Dinosaur Story (With Amblimation) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Once Upon a Forset (With Hanna-Barbera Productions) *The Secret Garden *George Balanchine's The Nutcracker *Batman: Mask of the Phantasm *The Pagemaster *Thumbelina *Black Beauty *The Lion King (With Walt Disney Pictures) *A Troll in Central Park *Little Giants *The NeverEnding Story III *Born To Be Wild *Balto (With Amblimation) *The Pebble and the Penguin *A Little Princess *Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home *The Amazing Panda Adventure *It Takes Two *Casper (With The Harvey Entertainment Company and Amblin Entertainment) *Gumby: The Movie *The Adventures of Pinocchio *Space Jam *Beavis and Butt-Head Do American *Shiloh *Cats Don't Dance *A Rat's Tale *The Fearless Four *Air Bud (With Walt Disney Pictures) *Wild American *The Swan Princess: Escape From Castle Mountian *Free Willy 3: The Rescue *Pippi Longstocking *Quest for Camelot *Little Men *The King and I *The Iron Giant *Shiloh 2: Shiloh Season *Eight Crazy Nights *Pokemon The Frist Movie *My Dog Skip *Pokemon The Movie 2000 *The Scarecrow *Pokemon 3 The Movie *Cats & Dogs *Osmossis Jones *The Little Polar Bear *Scooby-Doo *Ice Age *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Kangaroo Jack *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Scooby-Doo 2: Monster Unleahsed *Clifford's Really Big Movie (With Scholastic Studios) *Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light *Laura's Star *Madagascar (With Dreamworks Animation) *The Polar Express *Racing Stripes *Charile and the Chocolate Factory *Corpse Bride *The Little Polar Bear 2: The Mysterous Island *The Thife Lord *Saving Shiloh *The Ant Bully *Happy Feet *Open Season (With Sony Pictures Animation) *Jacob and Janine's Toga Adventure (From the Characters From Gerald McBoing-Boing ) *TMNT *Speed Racer *Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Shorts: The Adventures of the Wishing Rock *Lauar's Star and the Mysterious Dragon Nian *Cats & Dogs: The Revange of Kitty Galore *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole *Yogi Bear *Top Cat: The Movie *Dolphin Tale *Happy Feet Two *Lauar's Star and the Dream Monster *The Lego Movie *Dolphin Tale 2 *Max *Storks *The Lego Batman Movie *The Lego Ninjago Movie *Smallfoot *S.C.O.O.B *The Lego Movie Sequel Notable direct-to-video films '''Live Action Films *Dennis the Menace Strikes Again *Addams Family Reunion (With Saban Entertainment) *Richie Rich's Christmas Wish (With The Harvey Entertainment and Saban Entertainment) *Ace Ventura Jr. Pet Detective *Scooby-Doo! The Mystery Begins *Scooby-Doo! Cruse of the Lake Monster *Free Willy 4: Escape from Pirate's Cove Scooby-Doo *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island *Scooby-Doo! and the Witche's Ghost *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase *Scooby-Doo and the Legend of the Vampire *Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico *Scooby-Doo and the Loch Ness Monster *Aloha Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy *Chill Out Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo and the Goblin King *Scooby-Doo and the Samurai Sword *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo! *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaurs *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire *Big Top Scooby-Doo! *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Cruse of the Speed Demon *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown *Lego Scooby-Doo! Blowout Beach Bash Tom and Jerry ' *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off To Mars *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry *Tom and Jerry: Shirver Me Whiskers *Tom and Jerry: A Nutcraker Tale *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes *Tom and Jerry And The Wizard of Oz *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and his Merry Mouse *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure *Tom and Jerry The Lost Dragon *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest *Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory 'Looney Tunes ''' *Tiny Toon Adventures How to Spent My Vacation (With Amblin Entertainment) *Tweety's High-Flying Adventure *Baby Looney Tunes Eggs-traodrinary Adventure *Bad Huhduck: A Looney Tunes Christmas *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run '''Others *The Snow Queen *The Snow Queen's Revenge *The Mighty Kong *Batman & Mr. Freeze: Subzero (With DC Entertainment) *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (With Amblin Entertainment) *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (Hanna-Barbera and Cartoon Network) *Millonaire Dogs *The Scarecrow *Batman Beyond: The Return of the Joker *Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns *The Little Polar Bear: Lars and the Tiger *The Little Polar Bear: The Dream of Flying *The Little Polar Bear: Nanouk's Rescue *Batman Mystery of the Batwoman *Mucha Lucha! The Return of El Malefico *The Little Polar Bear: A Vister From the South Pole *Nine Dogs Christmas *Lauar's Christmas Star Television Series *Tiny Toon Adventures (1990-1995) *Taz-Mania (1991-1995) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992-1995) *The Plucky Duck Show (1992) *Animaniacs (1993-1998) *Freakazoid! (1995-1997) *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) *The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries (1995-2002) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) *Superman: The Animated Series (1996-2000) *Looney Tunes Meets Casper (1996-1999) *Waynehead (1996-1997) *The Legend of Calamity Jane (1997-1998) *The New Batman Adventures (1997-1999) *The New Batman/Superman Adventures (1997-2000) *Histeria! (1998-2001) *Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain (1998-1999) *Batman Beyond (1999-2001) *Detention (1999-2001) *Static Shock (2000-2004) *Justice League (2001-2004) *The Zeta Project (2001-2002) *Baby Looney Tunes (2002-2005) *Lauar's Star (2002-2008) *Mucha Lucha! (2002-2005) *Ozzy & Drix (2002-2004) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2006) *The Little Polar Bear (2002-2003) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) *Teen Titans (2003-2005) *Xiaolin Showdown (2003-2005) *The Batman (2004-2008) *Justice League Unlimited (2004-2006) *Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island (2005-2006) *Johnny Test (2005-2014) *Firehouse Tales (2005-2006) *Krypto the Superdog (2005-2006) *Loonatics Unleshed (2005-2007) *Legion of Superheroes (2006-2008) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! (2006-2008) *Tom and Jerry Tales (2006-2008) *Little Dodo (2007) External Links *Warner Bros. Family Entertainment at the Internet Movie Database Gallery Bugs_Bunny_in_a_Tuxedo.png Movies on Warner Bros. Family Entertainment An American Tail Fievel Goes West on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Magic Voyage on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Ferngully The Last Rainforest on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg We're Back A Dinosaur Story on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Tom and Jerry The Movie on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Once Upon a Forest on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Batman Mask of the Phantasm on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Thumbelina on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Black Beauty on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Lion King on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Balto on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Pebble and the Penguin on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Casper on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Cats Don't Dance on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg A Rat's Tale on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg The Fearless Four on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Pippi Longstocking (1997) on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Quest for Camelot on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Eight Crazy Nights on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Looney Tunes Back in Action on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Clifford's Really Big Movie.jpg Open Season on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Jacob and Janine's Toga Adventue on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Storks on Boomerang From Cartoon Network.jpg Category:Animation Studios Category:Production Companies Category:Companies Category:Boomerang Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows